


Like A Fire

by mccafejeffery



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Demaverse, tyler likes fire a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccafejeffery/pseuds/mccafejeffery
Summary: Tyler is interested in fire after his escape from Dema.





	Like A Fire

Heat danced over his exposed skin. The oranges and reds of the warmth painted the edges of his skin with color. The tongues of heat danced in the cool night air. It crackled and popped, wood breaking and fallen in on itself. The wooden was coated in black ash, orange bubbling up from under it. 

This heat, this light was real. Not manufactured by men in red. It was odd for his mind to take in. All the light he had experienced before was tinted blue and buzzing with artificial energy. From birth he was told that real light was not for mortal eyes such as his. Light and fire were for the immortal. Not even the Bishops had the pleasure of setting eyes on flickering, angry light. 

He sat on the remnants of a tree stump, the odd weight of the army green jacket wrapped over his shoulders. The head Bandito - Josh had pulled the jacket from a tent earlier when they he reached camp. He had handed it over with a smile say it was his now, saying he had earned it. He had denounced Vialism, therefore, in the eyes of Josh- he was part of the rebels. He was now free to live amongst them, wear their clothing, breathe their unbelievably fresh air, and fight with them if he wished.

Change came too quickly for Tyler. It hit him in the face and stung him like a bee. The world they he was a part of crumbled at the thought of questioning the Bishops. Everyone within those walls were a lie. His poor little life was built on lies. 

The moment he left the safety of the wall of Dema his hands shook. Josh had stood in front of him, blazing torch in hand. He was staring off into the horizon, his face blank. Then he turned, a warm, mushy smile on his lips. The smile was full and genuine, teeth peaking out on the curve of bottom lip. A full sunshine smile. He reached his open handout to Tyler. Tyler gently tookJosh’s hand in his. The tremors in his body ceasing. 

Now it was completely dark, the dead of night. The Banditos had treated to their tents, only the chirp of crickets kept Tyler company. He was put in a heavy trance by the flow of flames. Real, roaring, cracking flames. He sat in awe, honey eyes following every movement. 

Crunching of leaves and dry grass drew him out of his daze. Josh made his way to Tyler, a burning oil lamp in hand, “It’s late. I’d thought you’d be asleep.”

“I like the fire. It’s real,” Tyler spoke in utter awe, eyes back to the dancing light. 

Josh bent down and sent lamp on the ground, seating himself next to Tyler, “Yeah, it is.”

“I didn’t think fire was real. I thought it was more of an afterlife thing.” Tyler’s hands were now in his lap, rubbing his thumbs together; the act was a bad habit he had picked up during Worship in Dema.

“You’re not dead, Tyler. You’re very much real like the fire.” 

Tyler’s eyes traveled to Josh. For the first time, Tyler smiled. The smiles was full and genuine, a sunshine smile. 

“I like your smile a lot. It’s cute.” Josh was now smiling, leaning slightly forward. 

Pink grew on Tyler’s cheeks. A rose bush blush, “I think yours is cute too.” He said with confidence. 

“It’s mutual feeling then.”

“I think I like this feeling. It’s real, like the fire.”


End file.
